


leave a little bruise

by leiapadme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bruises, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiapadme/pseuds/leiapadme
Summary: Kylo doesn't notice the bruise on Rose's hip until she's in his lap.Rose doesn't mind Kylo leaving bruises on her, actually she really, really likes it.





	leave a little bruise

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while and this kind of self-indulgent piece of work. This crackship is like my favorite thing and we need more fic in the tag. My first smut, let me know how it is!

Rose has a bruise on her hip, yellowing flares darting out to her pelvic bone, winding into a deep purple mark. Kylo doesn't notice it until she's in his lap, down to only her bra and underwear, kissing each other madly. He brings his hand down from the small of her back to clutch her hip tightly. Rose makes a small noise in her throat, pulling away from his mouth to bury her face in his neck.

"What?" Kylo pants, kissing down the column of her neck.

She starts to kiss along his jaw, "Nothing, just a bruise." He touches her hip again, much lighter this time, and she yelps. She pulls back to give him a look and says seriously, "It's only a little bruise, Kylo."

He kisses her quick on the lips and nods. Before Rose can lean back in to kiss him again, he hoists her up seemingly without any effort. She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "I'll never get tired of that," she laughs. He smiles bashfully in reply. She wished he smiled more.

Once in the bedroom, they both disregard the remaining of their clothes and Rose pulls him down to meet her lips once more.

It isn't until Kylo is inside her that he even notices the bruise again. Rose had maneuvered herself on top of him and he is more than happy to let her. He's cursing and snapping his hips to meet hers, that are erratically dropping down as her nails dig into his shoulders. She leans forward and collapses on his chest, rolling her hips on his cock and mouthing across his collarbones. He groans and moves his hands from the back of her neck to grip her hips. Rose lets out a yelp.

Kylo furrows his brow, whispers into her neck, "Shit, I'm sorry. When did you get that bruise?"

She bit her lip as she continues to rock her hips on his aching cock. "Sunday," she whimpers, burrowing her face in the crutch of his neck and shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you?" Kylo is honestly concerned because he didn't think this was a problem before now, never gripped Rose hard enough and threw her onto a bed and thrust into her hard enough to bruise. At least he thought so.

She leans back and starts bouncing up and down again, gasping as his cock nudges at that sweet spot. He stares at her and his heart constricts with how much he adores her.

"I, ah, don't really-" she gasps again, leaning down to kiss him sloppily before continuing, "I don't really mind… I kind of, ah, like it."

"Oh," Kylo says, still staring up at her. He adjusts his hands onto her hips, cupping where her bones press into the paper-thin skin there. "Oh," he repeats.

His fingers dig into the smooth skin, nails leaving crescent marks and fingers etching new patterns of broken blood vessels that'll leave behind an entire cluster of bruises. Rose sucks in a breath and starts thrusting herself down on Kylo's dick with new found urgency, one not present earlier with the gentle rolling of hips. This is fast and hard and rough, and Rose could sob when Kylo starts brutally snapping his hips up, cock nudging at the bundle of nerves that make her lose her mind, and maybe a wrecked sob or two passes her lips.

Kylo slows down for the fraction of a minute, just to see her make this scrunchy frustrated face he loves. She peers down at him, "Come on, I'm a big girl. I can handle it." He starts snapping his hips back up very sharply.

It's only a few more uneven thrusts, large hands gripping tightly to hold her down as she comes, sighing contently as he thrusts once, twice, three more times before he spills his load into the pliant girlfriend leaning against his chest.

"Like that?" He asks softly, after coming down from his high.

"Yes, exactly like that."

Kylo takes in Rose post-orgasm, hair mussed, and face flushed. He kisses her lips, jaw and cheek before carefully pulling out. She sighs, all sated and sleepy, and gets comfortable in his bed. He grabs a hand towel from the bathroom and gently cleans them both off before throwing it in the general direction of his hamper. He can feel Rose's eyes on him, so he gives her a smile he hopes is charming.

"Come here," she says sweetly.

He pulls back the sheets and slides in beside her, places his hands along her back, caressing. She kisses his chin and knows she's beginning to drift off to sleep.

Kylo needs to be sure of something before she's unconscious. "Rose," he nuzzles behind her ear, "Rose."

Her eyes flutter open, "Yeah?"

"You don't just want me to be this big brute only here to fuck you senseless, right?" The question comes out clumsy and Kylo knows he's blushing. He's a big guy, he's been aware of that since puberty and has done his best to keep his body in check. If he's not at work or with Rose, he's usually at the gym. But Rose is, well, quite short, small but feisty. He's been with a few people who only liked that he was tall and muscled. He doesn't believe Rose is like that, but his insecurities got the best of him.

A laugh bubbles out of her, "No. I like you so much. I just also happen to like rough sex sometimes too."

He pulls her closer to him and she squeaks. "Good. I like you so much too," he says against her lips before capturing them in a lazy kiss. Kylo drops his hands down to Rose's hips and squeezes. He feels her shudder. He knows he can keep doing this. He can keep leaving new marks on Rose until they slowly fade, and her hips need new deep bruises.


End file.
